Kaito and the Power of the Sennen
by PRIVATE
Summary: My Fisrt fic!(crossover with yugioh)Kaitou will steal
1. The Target

* * *

Me:Hello!It's my first time writng a fic so be nice.But before we start the fic,I'd like to clear things up.1)I have a roomie who will occasionaly help me out with the fic by pointing out some spelling mistakes so she's bascally my beta! Say hello to Ki!!! 

Ki:Hello.

Me:The least you could is put some more effort into it.

Ki:I'm sorry,I just don't like doing what I'm going to do next.Time for the disclaimer.(sighs)Detective conan will never belong to us because we don't have enough money.Same thing goes for the Yugioh

Me:ON WITH THE FIC!!!!(grabs remote and pushes a random button)

* * *

"Are you sure,young master?"

"Please stop calling me that,Jii.And no I'm not sure,that's why I'm going to steal it.I'm going to see if it has powers like the rumors say."

"I see.Do you know where it's kept?"

"Yes.The rumors say a young boy wears it all the time in a small town named Domino."

"Do you want me to deliver the message?"

"Yes I would.I'll be busy with Aoko all day tomorrow."

"Understood,young master."

"JII!"

* * *

(at Yugi's house/game shop) 

"Yugi!!!You got a letter!"

"Thanks Grandpa!I wonder who it's from?"Yugi wondered out-loud.Yugi took the letter and opened it.He immediatly dropped the letter and was shocked by the contents of it.

"What is it Yugi?!"Sogoroku Motou picked up the letter the Yugi had dropped earlier.Soon,he was wearing a expression no differant than Yugi's.

A game we shall play...I will come and steal your most valuable item and you must see if you can stop me...

Kaitou KID A.K.A 1412

* * *

Me:Was that okay for a first-timer?!Please review!!!I promise it's get better!!!I need some reassurunce to see if I should keep going!Oh yeah,I forgot to tell you that Jii wrote and delivered the message because Kaito 

said he was going to be busy.do you know how long it takes to thimk of a good riddle?The first scene takes place at 14:31,And the second scene takes place at around 15:00.Sorry if anyone got confused.


	2. The Target II

me:I'd like to thank the people who reveiwed.

ki:Which was very few I might add!

me:Let's change the subject by answering the reveiws!

(samiechansinichiluver)

me:I can totally relate.I myself am not a fan of yugioh,but trying watching the original japanese anime.You can buy them on e-bay.Each disc contains 10 episodes and you can get 3 boxes for only $21.99.You'll totally love it even though you despise yugioh!And ki seriously loves your fic.

ki:AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT IT!!!!!!

me:oo Have you been drinking my industrial strength coffee again?

ki:

me:o-o That explains a lot more than you can imagine.Oh yeah!Industrial strenghth coffee is probally the only thing I do own.Next reveiwer!

(Billie Jukes)

Omigod!!I knew someone of whom I love their fics would reveiw!!!!Although,I don't really like the fact that most DC fics are angsty,your fics are one few people who I'll tolerate this from because they're good!And to answer your reveiw,yes I am psychic!At first,I wanted to do a humor fic,but then,after something that stunned me,I was compelled to write this fic!Pretty weird ne?

ki:Hey!I'm no longer hyper!

me:Odd...one cup of that stuff and it'll keep you going for a whole day without stopping.

ki:I only tasted one of the beans.

me:Oh.Well anyway DC and YGO doesn't belong to us.(sounds as if trying to hypnotize)Nowread and reveiw.

* * *

At the police station,Nakamori-keibu was trying resist the urge to smoke a cigerette because he was searching in his desk in pure boredom,he just happened to find one._Aoko will kill me for this,but what she doesn't know can't hurt her...or me...._Just when he was about to light one up,an intern came rushing through the door. 

"Nakamori-san!Important news from about a Kid heist!"The intern had been a new recruit for the Kaitou Kid task force.

"NANI?!"In the process of exclaming,Nakamori unfortunately dropped the match......"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH"...umm,let's just say where the sun don't shine.

"Hold on Nakamori-san!I'll save you!!!(A/N.cue hero music)The intern grabbed the nearest liquid available dumped it on the fire but unfortunately for our beloved clumsy character..............

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!".........It happened to a steaming hot cup of coffee.Nakamori blacks out due to the excrusiating pain.

(A/N.Wouldn't you?)

"Oh no,Nakamori-san!"The intern got on her knees(A/NGomen!I forgot to say what gender!)and started to remove the still steaming pants.After that,she started to shake him.

"Hm?What th-AAAH!The agony!"Obviously the area that was once burning still hurts."Could this day get any worse?!"

Nakamori had to jynx it didn't he?"Nakamori keibu!I'm sorry I didn't knock but I heard that the Domino police staion requested your assistance!"There stood a young handsom english detective by the name of Sagaru Hakuba.

"GOOD LORD!!!!"He shouted in english.

"X.X"

"0.0"

"Hakuba-kun!It's not what think!"Nakamori said trying to plead his innocence.

"If you're going to be doing THAT,the least you could is LOCK THE DOOR!"Said a very disgusted Hakuba.We'll leave it to them explain this awkward situation.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Kaito Aoko) 

"$&#)()$ing Kid!!!!"Aoko cursed causing other people stare,back away,or cover the ears of the young.Kaito walked up to her.

"What's wrong?I could hear that big mouth of your's from a mile away!"Kaito sneered.

"Ha,ha.For your information,Kid planned another hiest!Look!"Aoko handed him the newspaper.On it were was an article and the letter that 'Kid' sent.

_Jeez..Jii must have been really tired to not even try to make a discent riddle..._

* * *

(at Yugi's house shop) 

The YGO tachi,even Kiaba,with a little persuation on Mokuba's part came in conscern over the letter."So who's this 'Kid'?"Jounichi asked to no one in particular.

"I heard he's a international thief who disappeared 8 years ago and was thought to be dead,but then he suddenly reappeared."Mokuba answered.

"But what could he want with Yugi?!"Honda half exclaimed-half asked.

"Could it be-"_Oh no!My puzzle!!_

* * *

me:Yoshi!!!My first cliffie!!Tell me!Did you like it?!I'm using japanese names in case any of 'yall were confused.I accept criticism as long as you point some things you would like me to improve on.And flames will be used to 

roast Kogoro!

Kogoro:Oi!

Me:Mmmmmm....Kogorooooo......(starts to drool)

Kogoro:0-0


	3. Now with insanity!

me:Why 'ello folks!

ki: O-O

me:What?

ki:How can you switch personalities so fast?

me:Nani?

ki:See!There you go again!

me:Well,that's what happens when you read MK at 1:00 A.M in the morning.

ki:O-O

me:Stop doing that!!

Reveiwers:

(magicbulletgirl)

I'll tell as much reasons as I can without spoiling the story.

1)I'm a fan of MK and DC and this one has been in my head for quite a while.

2)YGO has the best fanfiction I have seen so far.Many people around the globe see YGO everyday and write fics about it.So basically different writing styles are collected together in archives in which the world can enjoy.With all due respect,DC's fanfiction lacks these wonderful styles of writing and since YGO has such,I decided to do a fanfiction using some of them.I'm hoping people will be influenced to use some.

As the story progresses,you'll understand the other reasons why this is in the DC section.

ki:Wow!I never knew you could be so intellilectiul.(A.N.that's the way she spells it.)

me:There are some things you don't know about me.

ki:O-O

me:I ALREADY TOLD YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!!!!

ki:sorry.

(Billie Jukes)

Thanks!!!I'm so inspired!!!Even though I not getting as much reveiws as I hoped,as long as I have people who are willing to listen,I'll write!

ki:Hey!What does this have anything to do with the review?

me:I'm just expressing my grattitude toward people who like my story.Back to the point,that scenerio is based off something that really did happen.The part about Hakuba shouting was what I actually shouted.

ki:Who's going to do disclaimer this time?

me:I was kinda hoping you'd do it again.

???:Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!

ki:What was that?!

???:No need to fear,I am a ally.

me:L3gen12Ary th13f!!!

ki:That's a mouthful!

th13f:Please,call me th13f.Anyhow,I decided to do the disclaimer.

ki and I:Okay!!

th13f:Neither YGO or DC will ever belong to PRIVATE or Ki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they heard about Yugi's delimma,Mokuba was quite concerned."Seto,Don't you care at all about Yugi?"

"Mokuba,How many people have tried to steal something from Yugi?"Mokuba didn't answer because he was busy counting."and how many times did thay really get away with it?"

"I guess you're right but we still have try!"Seto was about to reply but Mokuba cut him off."Please,big brother!"Mokuba gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Alright.Who did you have in mind?"Seto gave in to the puppy dog eyes.(A.N.Who could blame him?)

"Ever heard of Nemuri no Kogoro?"(translation:Kogoro,the sleeping)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile,at a seemingly abandoned warehouse)

"Did you read the newspaper?"

"Of course.How else do I get to read the obituaries.(1)

"Kid's going to steal something from a little boy."

"I never knew he could steep that low to find Pandora.However we will get it before him."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on the boy?"

"Yes.And if you see any sign of Kid,kill him."

"Yes boss."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(the next day)

"Jii,how are people going to know when I'm going to steal something?And what exactly am I stealing?!"

"Young master,Everybody knows the period of time you often choose to perform a heist,and not telling the the exact day will keep everyone on their toes.So if the B.O. want to spy on your hiest,they will have to spy on Yugi everyday.All you have to do is spy on Yugi everyday untill you see a pattern of people."

"You still didn't answer my last question."

"You could always disguise yourself as a reporter and ask Yugi if he knows what you could possible steal from him."

"Oh."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Why do I have to ask that bumbling excuse for a detective for help.........And why did they decide to tell about this so BLOODY EARLY?!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3:47 A.M.)

::::::::dream sequence::::::::::::

"Kuso!And I was so close!"

"Kuroba,You should know by now,you can't escape with me on the case!"

**RIIIIIIING**

"Uh,Kaito what was that?"

"That's my arm."

"You ARM?!

**RIIIIIIING**

"Yop!"Kaito said as he pulled off his arm.

"0-0;"

"Well,aren't you going to answer it?!"

".............EEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!! o "Hakuba shrieked.

**RIIIIIIIIING**

Hakuba picked up the phone/arm."Um...Moshi moshi?"

"The Matrix has you..."

"Nani?"

"Nah!Just joking with you!WAKE UP ALREADY!!!!"

"Once I'm done beating up the smiths."Hakuba punched a random guy."O.K!I'm done!"

:::::::end dream sequence::::::::::::

"AAAAAAH!What?"Hakuba looked around his room."Let's pretend that never happened."

**RIIIIIIIING**

Hakuba picked up a phone."Moshi moshi?"

"Hakuba-kun!"

"Nakamori-keibu?"

"If you're going to investigate the heist,ask Mouri-san if he wants to come with you."

"NANI?!"

"The city of Domino requested it for tourism."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well...Domino is pretty unnoticed and 2 famous detectives and a international thief would bring lots of tourists......."

"Oh bloody-"

"What was that?

"Nothing.Ja."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back in present time)

Hakuba had been too busy to notice the person in front of him.What?Don't believe me?

"Ooof!Sumemaisen!"

"No it's my fault for not noticing you"

Hakuba met eyes with the guy who turned out to be...

"Are you Seto Kiaba?!"

"Are you that English detective,Saguru Hakuba?"

They just stood there staring at each other until seto decided to break the silence.

"Nice coat."

Hakuba looked down at his iverness.(A.N.It's what you call the coats that Sherlock Holmes wear)

And responded while looking Seto's white trench coat.(A.N.Think battle city!)

"You too."

"Watch out folks!It the nice-coat-brigade!!"Yelled mokuba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me:I couldn't help but put the part about their coats in.Please tell me if this chapter was was good,bad,or so weird it crossed into funny.I need to know!

Kogoro:Yay!I have a fangirl!

Ki:Who?

Kogoro:PRIVATE!

me:Mine!!(glomps kogoro)

Ki:Honestly!This is getting to weird!


End file.
